Kawaii Ren
by AlphonseHeiderich
Summary: Some short stories a young chibi Ren ! A little RenXHoro!
1. Panda Land

**disclaimer I dont own shaman king**

Four short stories about a young chibi Tao, Ren. (Len)

Imagaine a chibi Ren...spike hair...evil look...bratty kid...drinking milk...planning to rule the world...KAWAII !

Angry riceball **GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! **

NOT THE RICEBALL AGAIN !

Angry readers **HURRY UP !**

Ok ok...

**Panda land**

When Ren was six years old he went to a amusment park called Panda land. Panda land was filled with little kids and people dressed up as pandas. The whole place was totally kawaii ! Ren was a bratty kid so he did'nt like the rides or anything.

"Ren do you want to go on a ride?" Jun asked softly.

"NO!" Ren answered.

"Oh! Well would you like some cotton candy?" Jun asked kindly.

"NO!" Ren shouted

"Do you want some popcorn?" Jun asked gently.

"NO!" Ren shouted "Rides...YAWN! Popcorn...YUCK! Cotton candy...What about cavites do you want my teeth to fall out or something!"

"Well what do you what to do here?"Jun asked

"Nothing! This place is stupid!" Ren shouted. Then he walked away and started to torture a guy in a panda costume. Jun walked off to the gift shop Ren did'nt even notice. He was too busy poking the guy with his kwan dao.

Jun bought a panda outfit and walked back to Ren.

"Where have you been?"Ren asked angrily.

Jun took Ren by the scruff of the neck and locked him in a changing room.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT TILL YOU PUT ON THAT PANDA OUTFIT!" Jun shouted.

Suddenly the door opened and a super kawaii Ren stumbled out. Jun hugged him

"Awwww!" Jun said

**THE END**


	2. Trick or Treat

Heh heh heh...Second Story!

**Trick or Treat**

It was Halloween. Ren was six years old and this was his first time trick or treating. He was dressed up as a cat. He was a golden sripy cat and he had a cape too.

He was going trick or treating with hi best friend Horo horo. This was Horo horo's first time too. He was dresed up as frankenstein. He had on a scruffy jumper and ripped trousers he also had a mask on.

First they went to Yoh's house. Anna anwsered the door. She was dressed up as a witch.

"Trick or treat!" Ren and Horo shouted. Yoh ran down the stairs to greet them. He was dressed up as a vampire.

"Are you two going to join us?" Horo horo asked.

"Ok" Yoh said

They went to Ryu's house. Ryu anwsered the door dressed up as a devil.

"Trick or treat!" Ren shouted.

"Oh no not you short pants!" Ryu shouted as he closed the door. Ren got out his kwan dao and broke the door down.

"SWEETS NOW!" Ren demanded pointing the kwan dao at Ryu's nose. Ryu gave everyone sweets and put bandage on the door.

"Ryu I dont think a bandage will hold it!" Yoh said.

Then they went to Manta's house. Manta anwsered the door dressed as a kawaii teddy bear.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Monsters!" Manta shouted and closed the door.

"MANTA DON'T BE SO STUPID! ITS HALLOWEEN!" Anna shouted. Slowly Manta opened the door and asked what their joke was.

Suddenly Chocolove ran up to the door dressed up as a hot dog.

"Whats the only dog you can eat?" Chocolove said"A hot dog"

"..." Yoh said. TT

"..." Ren said. .\/.

"..." Anna said. ----

"..." Horo horo said. Oo

"...Errr...That joke was awful" Manta said.

"Personally I thought it sparkled!" Chocolve said.

Ren chased Chocolove in circles poking him with his kwan dao. ( chocolove XX )


	3. Snowboarding trip

WOO HOO Third Kawaii Ren story

**Snowboarding trip**

Ren was six years old and he and his best friend, Horo horo, were going snowboarding. Horo horo was teaching Ren how to snowboard.

"Come on Ren you can do it!" Horo horo shouted as Ren snowboarded down the hill. Then Ren fell over.

"It's ok!" Horo horo said "You've just got to try harder!"

Ren got up and rubbed his face.

"Ouch!" Ren said.

"Are you ok?" Horo horo asked softly.

"It's nothing!" Ren said

"Awww you hurt your nose did'nt you?" Horo horo said

"No I did'nt!" Ren shouted

"Yes you did!" Horo horo said kindly "You don't have to act all tough!"

"Oh!" Ren said. He blushed.

"Now come on. I'll help you!" Horo horo said as he showed Ren how to snowboard.

Ren got back on the snowboard and tried till he fell again.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Ren shouted

"Yes you can you just have to practise more!" Horo horo comforted Ren. Then he hugged him.

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it!" Horo horo whispered in Ren's ear. Ren blushed.

**THE END**


	4. Happy birthday Ren!

Hey again !

If anyone has any ideas for other Kawaii Ren storys

you can reveiw it and tell me them!

I would love to hear your ideas!

YAY! Kawaii Ren the fourth story

**Happy birthday Ren**

It was the first of January. Ren's sixth birthday. His sister oragnised a huge party for him and his friends.

Yoh was coming with Anna and Hao.

Horo horo was coming with his sister Pilika and Manta was coming with Chocolove.

"Ren what game should we play first?" Jun aked softly.

"I WANT TO OPEN MY PRESENTS!" Ren shouted.

"Should we get the food out?" Jun asked.

"NO PRESENTS NOW" Ren screamed.

"I know lets play dress up!" Jun said.

"PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" Ren yelled.

"Fine we'll open the presents" Jun sighed.

"Horo horo present NOW!" Ren demanded.

"I got you a present that money can't buy!" Horo horo said.

"Give it!" Ren shouted. Horo horo hugged him.

"I got you love and friendship!" Horo horo said with a huge smile on his face.Ren was furious.

"I want a real present!" Ren shouted. Then Chocolove handed Ren a present.

Ren ripped it open. Then he stared at it.

It was a joke book which was written by Chocolove.

"GRRR!" Ren said.

"I got you a present" Hao said as he handed Ren a red parcel.

Ren ripped it apart. There was another wrapping so Ren ripped that off too.

"Heh heh heh!" Hao laughed.

There was fourteen layers of wrapping paper and inside there was a tiny box with nothing in it.

Ren was very, very angry.

"Do you not like my present?" Hao asked.

"NO IT STINKS!" Ren screamed.

"We got you a present!" Yoh and anna said at the same time. They handed Ren a present.

Ren took off the paper...It was a kawaii teddy bear. Ren was going to blow!

"I HATE EVERYONE HERE!" Ren scremed.

"Oh well I guess you won't want our last present" Horo horo said still hugging Ren.

"We put all our money together to buy you it!" Manta said as he pointed out the window.

A tubby cow was standing there chewing grass.

"WOO HOO NOW I'LL HAVE MILK FOREVER!" Ren shouted "I LOVE EVERYONE HERE!"

"YAY! He loves me!" Horo horo said as he danced around with happiness.

**THE END**


	5. How much hair gel does Ren use?

Hey!

Thanks for the reveiws they cheered me up!

I had a very bad nose bleed in townand I had to be rushed to the first aid room.

Thank you very much for the reveiws my friends!

Heres story 5 of Kawaii Ren...

**How much hair gel does Ren use**

It was a saturday morning. Six year old Ren was sleeping in his bed.

His sister Jun crept in.

"Ren wake up" Jun said. Ren shuffled about.

"Ren..." Jun said as she pulled the covers off him.

"Oh no...REN!" Jun paniced "Ren get up now!"

"Huh..?" Ren said as he stumbled out of bed.

"Ren your hair!" Jun shouted. Re walked over tto the mirrior.

"Aaaahhhh!" Ren shouted as he saw himself in the mirrior.

His hair was'nt spiked up it was messed up. It looked like Hao's hair except it was purple and all over the place.

"I'll go to the hair gel shop right now!" Jun said as she ran outside.

Ren stared at his refletion and started to laugh.

Jun rushed back with fifty pots of hair gel. She tried to gel it back up but it kept falling down.

"It's not going back up!" Jun said. She had used all the gel now.

"I'll go back to the shop!" Jun said as she ran back to the shop.

Ren started to laugh.

"I'm back" Jun said as she ran upstairs. She used more gel but it still would'nt go back up.

"Oh im so sorry Ren it wont go back up!" Jun said.

"It's ok. I put my hair like this!" Ren said "I can put it back up watch this!" Ren did nothing.

His hair seemed to go up its self.

"I put my hair down because it's bad hair day at school!" Ren said.

"My hair will only go up if I make it go up or if you use five hundred pots of gel" Ren said as his hair went back down again.

**THE END**


End file.
